


A Waking Dream

by ladyelori



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, assassin's creed Valhalla - Freeform, for the gays, i wrote this for emma and i but y'all can read it too, this is my new special interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: oh no there was only one tent ;);)
Relationships: Eivor/Soma (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Waking Dream

“Does the arrangement bother you?”

Eivor’s gaze was cast upwards to where the silhouette of the jarlskona hovering just before the entrance of the tent. The edges of her form threatened to blend into the night air thanks to the dying embers of the abandoned fire in the center of camp.

“Should it?” Answering the question with a question—a successful evasion tactic.

By the glint in her eye, she knew Soma had seen right through it.

“No,” Eivor quickly added. A bit too hasty sounding for her taste.

A moment was taken to gather herself before continuing.

“Altering the state of the tents is not necessary. I rather…enjoy your company.”

The ghost of a smile pulled at Soma’s lips as she stepped further inside the tent. “I feel the same.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, opting to listen to the rustling of the creek just beyond their camp. Though the vikingr could not stay idle for long.

She had already stripped of the majority of her heavy furs and armor, plenty warmed by the previous fire and warm weather (compared to Norway’s standards at least). It had left her nearly bare, save for the bindings for her breasts, and thin hide pants. Being able to feel the dirt on the soles of her feet was something of a simple pleasure. Much different than the heavy boots she almost always donned.

Looking for a task to keep her hands busy, she began lazily undoing the braids her hair was kept in. It was a slow process, not that she minded. But after a while, she could feel eyes watching her every move.

“Allow me to help.”

Soma’s words were not a question. She never phrased her words in questions, only statements. The lordship thrumming in her blood refused to cease. But the air that surrounded her standing was different. Soma was not like other Lords. She was not born of noble blood. Her hands were rough and calloused from years of building her city from the ground up and fighting for her cause. Those hands that would kill for her people.

Those hands…

Their touch was softer than Eivor imagined.

Nimble fingers, careful movements. Piece by piece, her braids fell away into flaxen waves against her naked shoulders.

For a breath, Eivor wondered how that touch would feel against her skin. The warmth of a caress. The sparks turning into a blaze as they sat close to one another. The joy of being wanted by someone you desire.

She swallowed hard, struggling to push the thoughts out of her head.

Her mind was spinning. It caused her to miss the first time Soma called out her name.

“What?” She snapped out of it, fantasies still lingering in the edges of her mind. Their sweet siren calls were threatening to pull her back into picturing what could be.

There it was again, that soft smile that only seemed to grace the woman’s lips when the two were alone. “I was just saying I had finished.” She could feel hot breath on her neck as nimble fingers moved the hair to drape over one broad shoulder. Goosebumps raided every inch of her skin.

The heat disappeared when she rose, circling her, and having a seat on the floor in front of Eivor.

They were inches apart. So close, she could see every—dare she say _dainty_ —freckle scattered along wind-burned cheeks. The sudden urge to touch every one and trace every scar sat heavy in her chest. It made it hard to breathe.

“Soma—”

“Hush,” she said quickly, her finger landing on Eivor’s lips to silence her next words. “Say nothing more. I do not want to lose this moment.”

To say Soma was intoxicating would have been an understatement. Eivor was drunk on her very essence. It was difficult not to be enamored by the commanding air that followed her wherever she went.

Eivor’s hand moved to cover hers, cradling it to kiss the roughened skin of her knuckles. “I wouldn’t dare let such a thing happen. There is a dream happening before my eyes and I find myself wanting to live within its comforts for as long as possible.”

The space between them closed as their lips met.

Soma’s edges were rough and sharp, but the feeling of her lips was a contradiction to it all. Her kiss was soft and sweet. The taste of honey lingered from the mead she had earlier in the night. Fingers eagerly caressed the bare skin of Eivor’s arms and sides. The lightness of her touches brought about a shiver.

Soma laughed softly against her.

“You do not know how long I’ve thought about doing that,” she murmured, twiddling the ends of Eivor’s hair.

“Oh,” Eivor spoke thoughtfully, “I believe I have somewhat of an idea.”

Neither of them knew how long they stayed in the comfort of each other’s embrace. But eventually, Soma’s words shattered that peaceful silence that had enveloped them.

She began to pull away. “We should get some rest. There is a battle to be won tomorrow.”

Eivor leaned back, watching her get up with newfound interest. “The night air is brisk. We could conserve warmth by moving our furs closer. Something about conserving body heat.” She couldn’t help the smirk dancing on her face as Soma raised a brow.

“Are you cold, Wolf-Kissed?”

“It’s about being prepared, Soma.”

She shook her head and turned away. Not before she could completely hide her grin from Eivor. “As you insist. Wouldn’t want you freezing to death while there are still battles to be won.”

There was no hesitation in the way Soma moved her bedroll and furs closer to where Eivor sat. Nor was there hesitation when they both descended beneath the blankets after extinguishing the candle.

Hands could not be kept away from each other for very long.

All that consumed Eivor’s mind was the softness of Soma’s skin, the sweet caress of her lips, and the delicious sting of nails being drug over her skin. She had found paradise in the form of a woman. It was something so divine that it trumped the desire for Valhalla’s bliss.

They stared at each other through the darkness for quite some time afterward. The music of soft breathing filled the space of the tent. Both struggled to stay awake, not wanting the night to end.

All things come to an end, however.

Eivor knew Soma had fallen into the clutches of sleep by the pattern of her breathing evening out. Even still, the vikingr prevailed. She feared that upon waking, she would find that this had all been another dream. That her mind was playing cruel tricks on her by dangling her desires in front of her nose.

The thought alone was maddening.

Fingers curled around Soma’s limp hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss it softly. The warmth of the touch brought forth some solace.

“Even in another life,” the words were muffled against her skin, “I would find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for joining me for my new hyperfixation glad u could make it :)


End file.
